Besoin de ta force
by Kashiira
Summary: Hades est terminé... Mais pourquoi 3 chevaliers se réveillent-ils dans des geoles sinistres? Mu, Aphro et DM réussissent à s'échapper mais... où sont-ils? Et Mu a vraiment besoin de soins...
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre :Besoin de ta force

Auteurs : Gaëlle, Lyn et Soal

Genre : AU

Warning : Nc, Dark, violence

Source : Saint Seya

Note : Mu dans cette fic est vu selon l'angle de Gaëlle, c'est à dire qu'il est uniquement mental et ne possède pas de force physique… c'est une opinion comme une autre ^^ 

****

Besoin de ta force

****

I

Le sol était froid et humide sous sa joue lorsque Mu repris conscience.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant peu à peu conscience de son corps et du fait qu'il était attaché, les mains liées dans le dos.

Dieux ! Il avait mal partout, que s'était-il passé ?

Se concentrant pour briser ses liens, seul un vide lui parvint. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il réessaya mais son cosmos ne répondit pas...

Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors en masse et il étouffa un gémissement désorienté avant de ravaler son air comme une main le saisissait par les cheveux et le forçait à se relever.

Sans son cosmos, l'atlante ne pouvait résister et il se retrouva bientôt à genoux devant un gros homme adipeux et à la lippe molle qui lui referma un collier métallique autour du cou.

Les yeux écarquillés, Mu le fixa incrédule mais à la première syllabe qui franchit ses lèvres pâles, une gifle le cueillit à la joue, le rejetant en arrière dans une envolée de longs cheveux lavandes.

Allongé sur le dos, Mu ne put que fixer son aîné comme il s'allongeait sur lui.

Esclave...

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait...

Mais où était-il?

***

- Hé toi là ! Debout ! Allez réveille-toi !

- Hnn...

- DEBOUT !

Un coup de pied plus fort que les autres dans les côtes le fit se redresser à moitié, encore dans les vapes.

- Ah pas trop tôt ! Allez debout, je dois t'examiner !

Une main tirait sur son bras tentant sans succès de le relever, DM consentit à aider cette main et se remit sur pieds.

Où était-il ?

Qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait en prison ?

Athéna l'avait expédié ici à cause de ses crimes ?

Le regard du chevalier embrassa la pièce du regard, une sorte de cachot infect ou croupissaient d'autres prisonniers qui n'étaient vraiment pas en bon état.

Celui qui l'avait éveillé tâtait maintenant ses muscles, l'observait minutieusement.

Oh ! Il n'était pas un cheval !

- Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?

Une gifle.

- Ta gueule ! T'as pas de questions à poser.

Le masque de mort reçu la gifle sans broncher. Il ne savait pas exactement ou il se trouvait mais... en tout cas il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, ça c'était sûr. Sans cosmos, une chaîne au pied, avec un gars qui se prenait pour un maquignon....

Sans cosmos peut être... mais pas sans force, même en simple humain sans pouvoirs, il n'était pas dépourvu de ressources, pas avec sa carrure et son expérience du combat à mains nues, et il entreprit de le prouver.

Sur le champ même !

Saisissant son geôlier à la gorge, il le cogna contre le mur, une fois, deux fois, serrant son cou comme il l'aurait fait d'un lapin pour son déjeuner.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te casse en deux, tu as intérêt à répondre...

Ce que l'autre fit, terrifié, suffoquant.

DM resta un instant pensif. Ainsi il avait été trouvé évanoui et récupéré... par des marchands d'esclaves.... Lui, DM ayant été jugé très costaud il avait été envoyé ici pour travailler à la construction d'une tour et les deux hommes qui avaient été trouvé avec lui, eux... leur beauté leur avait valu un autre type d'esclavage ... Sèchement, le cancer brisa la nuque de l'homme envoyant son corps valser à travers la pièce après avoir récupéré un trousseau de clefs et une bourse pleine...

***

Un cri de rage se fit entendre non loin de la cellule de Mu. Un homme furieux, les lèvres en sang en sortit, vociférant contre son prisonnier à l'allure féminine

- Tu vas me le payer esclave !

Seul un rire narquois lui répondit.

Aphrodite n'aimait pas dormir sur les sols durs et irréguliers, qu'ils soient humides n'était pas un problème, mais durs, ça non ! Ils pouvaient lui écorcher la peau...

Aphrodite aimait encore moins se réveiller sans cosmos, sans souvenirs du comment du pourquoi, dans une cellule étroite, sombre et puante avec un homme gras et empressé, essayant de le monter comme une jument.

Le prendre pour une fille ou un joli jouet consentant n'était pas la meilleure solution pour se faire un ami du poisson. Bien au contraire... 

Et quand le type, laid et gras de surcroît, avait collé ses lèvres contres les siennes, le suédois, même entravé de chaînes et d'un collier de métal entamant la chair de son cou, n'avait pas pu résister, se débattant comme un beau diable, griffant et mordant tout ce qu'il pouvait. 

Plutôt mourir que ça ne recommence.

Plus jamais.

***

L'homme se releva, incrédule… Alors cette fragile et délicate petite chose n'était pas une fille ? Incroyable… Un sourire releva sa lippe.

- Tu as de la chance, tu es aussi appétissant en homme qu'en femme… fit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire gras et lubrique et de se pencher à nouveau sur sa victime.

Victime qui comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête se cabra, projetant son pied en l'air et l'enfonçant entre les jambes de son geôlier. Le cri de chat échaudé que poussa ce dernier résonna dans la cellule, attirant un garde.

Ce dernier rejoignit l'esclave en deux pas et le corrigea, utilisant son fouet sans briser la peau fine.

- M… Montre-lui… qui est le maître, Ashkom, crachouilla l'obèse, les mains en coupe sur son entrejambe.

Mu écarquilla les yeux et se débattit à nouveau… 

Non !

Pas çà !

Mais le garde se contenta de lui asséner un coup de poing, lui fendant la lèvre et le sonnant pour le compte, avant de se baisser sur l'atlante, libérant l'érection qui l'avait saisi à la vue de cette créature éthérée à la chevelure lavande.

D'autres soldats, attirés par le bruit, entrèrent dans la cellule, bien décidés à s'amuser à leur tour…

Le geôlier, ravi de déjà dresser cet esclave mais soucieux de ne pas trop l'abîmer, chassa la plupart des gardes n'en gardant que trois.

Peu après, ils ressortaient de la petite pièce, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Au centre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, gisait le bélier, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide.

Il avait mal…

Il ne comprenait pas… Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre, pas penser à…

Non…

Il ne voulait pas…

Il avait mal…

Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait çà ?

Non ! Ne pas penser…

Il avait froid maintenant et un liquide coulait sur ses joues.

Il avait mal…

Sale…

Il se sentait sale, il voulait se laver…

Mais la chaîne à son cou était lourde, trop lourde…

Un pied le frappa légèrement dans les côtes, le retournant sur le dos.

Le geôlier.

Il lui parlait mais impossible de discerner ce qu'il disait…

Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

***

Aphrodite s'étonna un instant que son geôlier ne revienne pas pour le punir. Mais il comprit très vite en voyant tout un attroupement de gardes entrer dans la cellule voisine de la sienne. Les hommes repartirent rapidement et en nombre. Seul trois d'après ses calculs devaient toujours de trouver à côté.

Les grognements d'hommes en train de prendre leur plaisir sur un pauvre hère, très probablement non consentant, se firent entendre, faisant frissonner le poisson. Le ramenant des années en arrière dans son passé.

- Pas ça; pas encore !

Le chevalier narcissique avait disparu, laissant place à une masse tremblotante recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce sombre. Aphrodite le narquois n'était plus qu'un petit garçon gémissant de peur et de douleur, reniant de toutes ses forces le monde horrible des adultes et de leurs vices.

***

- Par ici ! Il vaut mieux passer par cette porte !

Ecoutant – une fois n'est pas coutume – ce qu'on lui disait, DM sortit son trousseau de clefs, récupéré sur le gardien, les essayant toutes sur la serrure.

Ah ! C'aurait été plus simple d'exploser la porte !

Mais pourquoi avait-il perdu son énergie ?

Un clic lui apprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne. Bien.... vivement qu'ils sortent de ce trou et prennent le large. Ils.... c'était lui et tous les autres prisonniers contraint au travail forcé qu'il avait libéré.

Non pas par bonté d'âme soudaine mais étant donné qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, ces types-là pouvaient lui être utiles. Certains étaient vraiment amochés mais d'autres gardaient de la force, indispensable quand on était traité comme un bestiau. Et nombreux comme ils étaient les gardiens pouvaient toujours essayer de les contrer.

Tiens, tiens... en parlant d'eux.... voila qu'ils arrivaient en masse, armés de fouets et de bâtons. Déjà ses compagnons d'infortunes commençaient à reculer, à se soumettre, les habitudes ont la vie dure...

- En avant ! Vous êtes des hommes ou des lopettes ? On est supérieur en nombre ! Foncez dans le tas, faites-les payer, massacrez-les !

C'est après ce dernier hurlement que le cancer mettant ses paroles en pratique cogna sur tout ce qui bougeait, comme un dingue, frappant, étranglant, déchirant. Il fallait plus qu'un fouet et une badine pour l'impressionner...

Les geôliers reculaient... sous l'impulsion de ce nouveau venu qu'ils auraient du laisser où il était, leur main d'œuvre gratuite était en train de prendre la clef des champs...

***

Mu se laissa faire lorsque l'obèse se pencha sur lui avec un sourire gras, clairement en état de choc. Les sourcils de l'homme se froncèrent, contrarié. Un esclave catatonique ne lui rapporterait rien.

Une gifle bleuit une joue trop pâle et l'atlante eut un petit sursaut.

Satisfait, le geôlier le laissa avant de froncer les sourcils. Une rumeur enflait.

Dans son dos, le bélier frissonna, il voulait sortir d'ici...

***

- Attendez un instant !

Grognant, DM stoppa, se tournant vers l'un des prisonniers qui l'avait interpellé.

- Pas le temps de bavarder, grouille-toi !

- Mais les esclaves de plaisirs... il faut les libérer !

- Rien à foutre ! Va jouer les héros si tu veux, moi je...

Un instant. Esclave de plaisir ? Et m***

- Demi tour ! On y va !

Escorté de sa troupe improvisée, il reprit de nouveaux couloirs. Armés des bâtons qu'ils avaient pris aux gardiens, ils avancèrent, matraquant à tout va et ouvrant systématiquement toutes les portes.

- Aphrodite...

Il entra dans la cellule où il avait reconnu le chevalier du poisson.

Le suédois toujours recroquevillé mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Prenant conscience que les cris qu'il entendait venaient non plus de prisonniers, mais de gardes apeurés, il se releva, essayant de prendre un air aussi digne que ses entraves le lui permettaient. Ne pas se montrer apeuré ou affaibli, ne pas subir de nouveaux quolibets. Etre un homme, c'était être fort et implacable. Et il était un homme, pas une femmelette; pas une fille.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant Aphrodite était à nouveau droit et arrogant; prêt à défier toute personne qui entrerait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnut le chevalier du cancer.

- DM ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te revoir depuis longtemps mon ami.

Lui aussi à dire vrai mais du diable s'il l'avouerait. Il se contenta donc d'émettre un vague grognement avant de s'occuper de libérer le poisson.

- Allez casse-toi de là

Il lui lança un des gourdins que lui et ses compagnons de révolte avait récupéré, et repartit sans un mot de plus, jouant des poings pour accéder aux autres cellules.

***

La rumeur enfla bientôt, devenant un rugissement continu de cris de défi et de douleur.

- Que…

L'obèse se retourna soudain avant de ricaner. Son bel petit esclave s'était réveillé, finalement… Si bien réveillé qu'il avait réussi à faire passer ses poignets entravés devant lui et qu'il tentait de ramener ses habits déchirés à lui.

Remarquant l'attention de son geôlier, le tibétain recula contre le mur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, bientôt bloqué par les pierres froides et rugueuses contre son dos meurtri.

- Allons… Du calme, petite chose… Si tu es gentil avec moi, tout se passera bien…

Des cris résonnant plus près le firent se retourner, laissant à Mu la latitude d'agir. Passant la longue chaîne autour du cou gras, il serra de toutes ses forces.

L'homme gargouilla avant de le cogner contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise et glisse à terre, à moitié inconscient. L'obèse crachouilla un instant avant de se figer comme la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, la chaîne toujours sur lui.

Aphrodite apparu, son visage reflétant de la rage pure. Il allait faire payer à ce porc dégénéré tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent quelques fractions de secondes quand il reconnut les cheveux mauves.

Mu !

Ce type s'en était pris à la seule personne qu'il considérait comme pure. Il devait mourir. Sans se soucier des autres, le poisson attrapa la chaîne et continua l'œuvre du bélier, serrant fortement la gorge, attendant avec impatience d'entendre la nuque se briser ou la trachée s'écraser. Un bruit écœurant retentit comme les cervicales de l'hommes cédaient et qu'il devenait mou sous la main du suédois.

A terre, l'atlante ne bougea pas, trop sonné et meurtri pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Aphrodite lâcha le cadavre sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Le suédois s'accroupit devant le bélier, l'appelant doucement tout en approchant une main incertaine.

- Mu ? C'est Aphrodite. DM et les autres prisonniers nous ont libéré. Nous allons quitter cet enfer.

Il avait froid…

Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

L'atlante releva lentement la tête.

Aphrodite.

Instinctivement, il recula devant la main de ce dernier avant de porter la main au collier métallique qui le reliait à la chaîne.

Il lui faisait mal…

Il lui donnait envie d'être malade par tout ce qu'il impliquait.

- Aphrodite ?

- C'est bien moi, répondit le suédois. DM va te retirer le collier, mais il ne faudra surtout pas que tu bouges. Tu penses que tu pourras marcher ?

Le poisson était prêt à porter le bélier; seulement il était certain qu'il refuserait.

Ce dernier tenta de se relever, s'aidant du mur, avant de se laisser aller contre les pierres froides. Il remonta les genoux contre son torse, se repliant sur lui-même avant de hocher la tête.

- Je marcherai, murmura-t-il en ramenant davantage, ses vêtements déchirés sur lui avant de tendre ses mains liées vers son compagnon.

Il ne pouvait défaire la corde seul…

Aphrodite se pencha vers Mu pour défaire ses liens, se maintenant à distance pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal surtout.

L'atlante hocha la tête.

- Merci… Où sommes-nous ?

Il tremblait légèrement, promenant un regard hagard sur son environnement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous n'avons plus de cosmos; peut-être existe-t-il une barrière en cet endroit.

Le poisson réussit à libérer les mains du bélier, faisant en sorte de ne pas les toucher, ce qui provoquerait à coup sur une réaction de fuite de Mu.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de son compagnon s'était réduite à un murmure.

Au dehors le vacarme continuait, augmentant encore en intensité. Mélange de gémissements, de hurlements de peur, de douleur, de haine, cris sauvages, guerriers.

Et soudain un silence... un silence aussi brutal que court. Puis des clameurs de pure joie.

DM fit son apparition, couvert de sang de la tête au pied, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ca y est on a épuré le secteur.

Il lança des clefs à Aphrodite.

- Enlève-lui son collier qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici.

Le suédois ne se fit pas prier, prenant garde à la peau de Mu qui avait souffert, comme la sienne, des morsures du métal.

- Voila, tu es libre.

Aphrodite sourit légèrement au Bélier avant de se relever.

- Tu es vraiment sur que tu pourras marcher tout seul ?

Ce dernier ce contenta de hocher la tête sans le regarder, s'aidant du mur pour se mettre sur pieds. Un peu chancelant, il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers son compagnon, le regard vide.

- Partons d'ici, murmura-t-il.

- Bougez-vous ! lança DM.

Il repartit à la tête de sa troupe improvisée, enjambant les cadavres et prenant enfin le chemin de la sortie.

Mu sursauta, très pâle avant de reporter son attention sur Aphrodite, ses yeux portant à nouveau un peu de lui-même.

- Merci, fit-il simplement.

La lueur vivante disparut et il fit mine de suivre l'italien.

Aphrodite lui emboîta le pas, une partie de ses sens concentrés sur un ennemi éventuel, l'autre sur les pas un peu chancelants et incertains du bélier.

- Courage Mu, je vois de la lumière, nous y sommes presque !

L'atlante se contenta de hocher la tête, concentré sur la simple tâche de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et uniquement cela...

Surtout ne pas penser...
    
    Voyant les difficultés de son pair, Aphrodite se plaça à quelques mètre devant lui, prêt à amortir sa chute au cas où. En temps normal il n'était pas vraiment du genre sociable, conciliant et autres gentillesses; mais dans un cas pareil, il ne pouvait être que solidaire du bélier.
    - Vous venez oui ou merde ?

C'était de DM que venait cette brusque question. Sorti en premier, il revenait chercher les deux retardataires. Bon normalement, ils avaient liquidés tous les gardes mais on ne savait jamais, il fallait quitter le coin le plus vite possible. Agacé, il fonça vers Mu et le souleva dans ses bras.

- Aphrodite, tu actives ou je te porte aussi ? !

Le poisson écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant l'acte du cancer. Mu risquait de s'affoler.

- J'arrive, mais il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui le prenne, il est en état de choc et tu risques de l'effrayer.

L'atlante ne dit rien, ne se débattit pas, son regard n'exprimant rien. Seule la raideur de son corps traduisait son malaise à être ainsi touché.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir.

Quelqu'un le tenait...

Contre lui...

Des mains sur lui...

Les yeux fermés, il tenta faiblement de repousser le cancer.

Celui ci fit la grimace mais ne donna pas son fardeau à Aphrodite. C'était ridicule !

Il s'adressa de sa voix rude au bélier.

- Reprends-toi idiot ! c'est moi DM ! j'ai tué ces enf*** de gardiens. Je veux juste te transporter loin d'ici.

Mu tressaillit.

DM...

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Loin d'ici...

Il ne s'était pas détendu mais avait cessé de résister à l'italien.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin... 

Aphrodite suivait l'échange en silence, il savait que l'attitude de DM cachait souvent autre chose que de la simple colère. Mais le fait que Mu reste amorphe ne lui disait rien de bon. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se referme sur lui-même.

- Comment nous téléporter sans cosmos DM ? Il existe des machines qui le peuvent dans ce monde ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Je ne sais même pas où on est. Pour le moment, mon beau, c'est la marche à pieds qui nous attend ! Ensuite, une fois qu'on se sera bien éloigné de cet endroit, on pourra toujours questionner les prisonniers qui étaient dans ma cellule.

- Pas ma faute, c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée... mon beau.

Aphrodite dépassa le cancer, marchant droit devant. Comme si la marche en terrain sec était capable de l'achever. Il n'avait rien d'une fillette !

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre :Besoin de ta force

Auteurs : Gaëlle, Lyn et Soal

Genre : AU

Warning : Non-consensuel, Dark, violence

Source : Saint Seya

Note : Mu dans cette fic est vu selon l'angle de Gaëlle, c'est à dire qu'il est uniquement mental et ne possède pas de force physique… c'est une opinion comme une autre ^^ 

****

Besoin de ta force

****

II

Dans les bras de l'italien, Mu resta muet, se laissant porter, manipuler à la manière d'une poupée brisée par un enfant capricieux.

Il savait que cette simple idée aurait du le faire sourire avec amusement, qu'il n'était pas censé se comporter ainsi...

Mais réfléchir faisait trop mal et il était fatigué...

Trop fatigué pour se poser des questions.

Surtout ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir...

Laisser DM l'emmener loin de cet endroit...

DM...

Roméo...

Sa tête roula à la jonction de l'épaule et de la nuque du cancer, ses fins et soyeux cheveux lavandes masquant ses traits, ses immenses yeux violets ouverts sur le vide.

Seul deux noms flottaient à la limite de sa conscience, l'empêchant de sombrer dans une miséricordieuse folie.

Roméo...

Aphrodite...

Derrière lui DM grimaça un sourire. Aphrodite avait de la ressource, c'était bien. Et tant qu'il ruminerait contre lui et se laisserait porter par sa fierté, il ne s'appesantirait pas sur ce qui s'était passé dans le quartier des plaisirs.

Le cancer ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour l'homme qu'il transportait....

Accélérant sa marche, il ne tarda pas à rattraper les anciens esclaves qui l'attendaient loin des bâtiments qui les avaient retenus, et ce qui se lisait dans leurs regards ne plaisait pas à DM, mais alors pas du tout !

C'était de l'admiration... de la reconnaissance... mais c'est qu'ils allaient le porter en héros ces imbéciles !

Et en effet des acclamations se faisaient entendre et il était clair que ces gens lui faisaient entière confiance pour les aider encore, pour les rapatrier chez eux.

Misère....

Dans ses bras, Mu se raidit davantage, la respiration hachée au même rythme que les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Tous ces gens…

Enfouissant davantage son visage au creux du cou de l'italien, il ferma les yeux avant de se forcer à étouffer son souffle.

Aphrodite se retourna pour parler à DM lorsqu'il vit Mu sombrer dans la peur. Le poisson marcha rapidement vers le cancer lui prenant le tibétain des bras.

- Je l'emmène dans un coin plus tranquille, il a besoin de calme et de repos. Ce que je ne crois pas que ton fan club soit prêt à t'accorder pour l'instant.

Le suédois posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, vissant ses pupilles d'azur aux sombres saphirs.

- Merci de nous avoir tiré de là, DM.

Mu le laissa le prendre sans résister, soulagé de s'éloigner de ces hommes...

Aphrodite...

C'était Aphrodite...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se reprendre?

Le suédois s'installa à l'ombre, sur un coin d'herbe, non loin d'un bosquet qui pourrait leur servir de couverture au cas ou.

- Ca va mieux ?

A côté de lui, l'atlante fixa un long moment le vide, nerveux...

La présence rude mais rassurante de DM lui manquait... 

Aphrodite ne l'effrayait pas à proprement parler mais...

- Oui...

***

DM grogna. Aphrodite le remerciait mais le laissait en plan avec des abrutis qui le prenaient pour un sauveur.

Merveilleux !

Dominant sa hargne, il posa quelques questions, histoire de savoir à quel niveau de m*** ils étaient.

***

Durant ce temps, le poisson se faisait très doux avec Mu, retirant une à une les mèches mauves collées sur son front par la sueur.

- C'est dur au début, mais tu vas très vite te remettre Mu, tu dois être fort, d'accord ?

L'atlante ne répondit pas, les mots coulaient sur lui sans qu'il ne trouve de prise dessus, sans qu'ils ne l'atteignent vraiment.

Il avait juste froid.

Que disait Aphrodite?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment...

Juste des mots...

Il était fatigué...

Trop fatigué pour vraiment penser, pour comprendre...

Voyant le tibétain sur le point de s'endormir le suédois fit la seule chose raisonnable dans ce genre de cas. Il le gifla durement.

- Arrête Mu ! Ou tu vas t'enfoncer doucement dans la dépression et la folie.

Le bélier reçut le coup sans émettre une plainte, la tête penchée sur le côté, un voile de cheveux lavandes masquant ses traits fins. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans la terre.

Eux aussi l'avaient frappé…

Mais c'était Aphrodite…

Il l'avait sauvé…

Comme DM…

Il leur devait tout…

Leur obéir…

Il leur appartenait.
    
    Cette pensée n'était pas seulement propre au Tibétain, les autres esclaves de plaisir délivrés par DM avaient exactement la même. Le cancer soupira, grogna et réussit à rejoindre Aphrodite sans se faire suivre.

- Bon dans la série mauvaise nouvelle j'en ai un régiment à t'annoncer. Ce monde vit encore au moyen age, mais bon ça tu t'en étais aperçu…

Il lui révéla le peu qu'il avait appris sur ce dernier puis enchaîna.

- Et non seulement on risque de rester dans ce bled un long moment mais en plus y a les moitiés de ces péquenauds qui me prennent pour la solution à leurs problèmes et qui croient que je vais lutter avec eux contre l'esclavage et l'autre moitié qui pensent me devoir dieu sait quoi et me regardent comme un chien contemple son maître. D'ici qu'ils nous collent tous aux basques... et avec Mu, tu t'en sors ?

Le poisson releva lentement les yeux vers son compagnon d'armes et ami, les dents serrées par la colère.

- Il refuse de sortir de sa douleur. Bientôt il se prendra pour notre esclave et ne sera plus qu'une jolie poupée sans vie obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, alors non, je ne considère pas que je m'en sors de mon côté.

Aphrodite parlait tout en caressant les fins cheveux mauves, si doux...

- Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, j'ai trop vu les ravages que peuvent produire ce genre de choses pour rester inactif !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

La question n'était pas ironique.

Brusque, oui mais cela cachait une inquiétude qu'il ne laisserait certes pas voir.

Le bélier ne réagit pas à l'échange, portant lentement la main à sa joue rougie. Désorienté, il semblait naviguer en aveugle dans un mauvais rêve. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers eux.

- Je vais bien, fit-il très doucement. Je… J'ai juste… besoin d'un moment… c'est tout…

- Non Mu, tu ne vas pas bien, ne me fais pas croire le contraire, j'ai subi la même chose des centaines de fois dans le passé et je sais que le mal ne passe pas comme ça.

Le poisson se mordit les lèvres à sang, espérant qu'il n'avait pas parlé trop fort. Personne n'était au courant chez eux si ce n'est...

Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Son compagnon ne répliqua pas, son regard se faisant vague comme il parcourait leur environnement, prenant note de l'attroupement inquiet des anciens esclaves non loin d'eux.

- Pourquoi…

Il s'interrompit, peu sûr de la question qu'il voulait poser et, à la place, leva les yeux vers le ciel entre chien et loup.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit…

- Tu as raison, il nous faut trouver un abri. DM, un des esclaves ne connaîtrait pas la région par hasard ?

- La plupart ouais, ils sont du coin… mais ça veut dire se les coltiner.

- De toute façon nous n'avons guère le choix. En terrain inconnu, sans cosmos, sans argent ni repères d'aucune sorte. C'est le mieux que nous ayons à faire pour l'instant. De plus, ils pourront nous renseigner sur ce monde.

Mu frissonna soudain près d'eux. Le vent s'était levé et s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements déchirés, glaçant sa peau meurtrie et bleuie par endroits.

Le suédois sentit le frissonnement du corps contre le sien. Il resserra alors sa prise sur le corps fin pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

- DM, nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix. Mu risque de faire une hypothermie !

Le bélier se raidit avant de se forcer à se détendre.

C'était Aphrodite...

Aphrodite.

Son regard se fit vague et il trembla encore.

De froid ou...

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il.

Il devait agir ainsi...

Comme si rien n'était arrivé...

Mais il avait froid. 

- Je viens d'un pays de glace Mu, je sais reconnaître un début d'hypothermie quand j'en vois un et c'est le cas, alors arrête de dire que tout va bien quand c'est faux. Je ne te savais pas menteur.

L'atlante ne répondit pas, fixant un point dans le vide.

Le froid l'empêchait de penser...

Empêchait l'horreur de remonter dans son esprit.

Il voulait rester ainsi.

- Messires ?

Un des esclaves, un grand homme aux larges épaules et au visage mangé par une barbe brune, s'était approché.

- Nous devrions nous éloigner... Ils vont bientôt se rendre compte du massacre et de notre évasion... Il y a une clairière, plus loin dans les bois, les arbres y sont hauts et masqueront nos feus... Ils auront plus difficile de nous pister et la plupart des nôtres sont épuisés... Votre ami...

Il désigna le tibétain.

- Il ne pourra aller bien loin de toute façon... 

- Merci de votre proposition.

Aphrodite se releva prudemment, le Bélier dans ses bras.

- Nous vous suivons.

Mu se raidit avant de frissonner à nouveau.

- Je peux marcher, souffla-t-il comme l'homme les conduisait, suivi du reste des esclaves.

Le bélier ferma les yeux, se serrant soudain inconsciemment contre le poisson comme les présences autour de lui se faisaient peu à peu insupportables...

Ne pas être un poids mort...

Il devait supporter...

Sentant son fardeau qui essayait de s'alléger, le poisson murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

- Laisse-toi aller Mu, je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis capable de te porter même sans mes pouvoirs. Dors, je te réveillerai quand nous serons à couvert et bien au chaud.

L'atlante eut un sursaut de recul avant de se forcer à se calmer.

- D... Désolé.

Oui... dormir...

Juste un petit peu...

Tout en marchant le suédois le surveilla d'un œil, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, et pourtant les gestes semblaient couler de source, comme si une minute, une seule, une seule journée avait coulée dans le sablier de la vie du suédois.

Une tout petite journée d'oubli...

Peu à peu, la tête de Mu roula au creux de son cou, épuisé.

Loin devant, DM marchait en tête suivit de ce qu'il appelait un troupeau d'imbéciles.

Enfin, Aphrodite avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix… pour l'instant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la clairière, petit coin ouvert, perdu au milieu des arbres touffus et millénaires.

Bientôt, bientôt sous la direction de l'esclave barbu, Keor, les prisonniers libérés dressèrent un camp de fortune, mâchant la tâche à leurs sauveurs.

Aphrodite installa Mu dans un coin tranquille, en lisière de la forêt. Endormi dans les bras d'Aphrodite, Mu ouvrit les yeux comme ce dernier l'installait à terre, parcourant les alentours du regard.

- Ne faites pas bruit, il dort.

Ils étaient à l'abri du vent qui soufflait fort maintenant.

Quel temps... semblable à celui de la Suède avant les grands froids.

Petit à petit, tous s'organisèrent, cherchant du bois, de quoi se nourrir… Enivré par leur liberté toute neuve, ils entourèrent bientôt DM et Aphrodite, tandis que Mu reculait précipitamment, fuyant le contact.

Bientôt, le bruit cristallin de l'eau courante lui parvint aux oreilles.

Une rivière ou un ruisseau.

Presque aussitôt le besoin de se laver lui revint, l'obsédant…

Ses compagnons étaient occupés, il serait revenu avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de son absence…

Silencieusement, il se faufila entre les fourrés, sa démarche encore un peu gourde…

Une vingtaine de minutes après, des bruits de sabots et des cris retentirent soudain.

Les esclaves libérés se figèrent terrifiés comme des hommes en armes faisaient irruption, les encerclant… bien qu'inférieurs en nombre.

Aphrodite chercha DM et Mu des yeux.

Mu !

__

'C'est pas vrai !'

Le bélier n'était pas avec eux. Le suédois serra les poings quelques instants, espérant que son pair trouverait une cachette le temps du combat qui ne manquerait pas de se produire... 

Si seulement quelques esclaves savaient se battre ils avez une chance. Le combat à main nue ne faisait pas peur au chevalier du poisson. Malgré son apparence assez androgyne, il pouvait tuer facilement et rapidement plusieurs hommes armés, tout comme DM; leur entraînement les ayant préparés à cela. 

Allons bon, pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce bled !

Ses sourcils bleus froncés, DM eut un geste de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait faim, soif et envie de s'étendre dans l'herbe. Combattre une bande d'abruti moyenâgeux pour éviter de finir en bête de somme ne rentrait pas dans ses projets immédiats et pourtant...

- Ne paniquez pas ! Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre !

Ils avaient même encore leurs bâtons et autres armes qu'ils avaient pris au gardien.

- Restez calme. S'ils attaquent, frappez les chevaux !

Vu l'humeur massacrante de l'italien le calme n'allait pas durer très longtemps. L'adrénaline qui courait dans le sang du suédois suite au meurtre du geôlier de Mu, ne s'était pas encore estompée. Les esclaves étaient armés, en nombre, et les chevaliers pas prêt à se laisser faire. La tuerie pouvait commencer...

- Rendez-vous, esclaves, et nous vous exécuterons rapidement…

- Plutôt crever libre qu'entre vos mains, rugit en réponse Kéor.

Tout était dit, les soldats foncèrent sur les esclaves, leurs lames trouvant la chair fragile.

Aphrodite récupéra un gourdin sur un esclave et commença à envoyer des coups dans les tibias des chevaux hennissants. Il détestait blesser les animaux, mais il en allait de leur survie à tous. Les coups suivants atteignirent des cavaliers qui tombèrent de leurs montures, lui donnant tout loisir de choisir une épée et des dagues correctes.

La suite du combat, pour les deux chevaliers put se résumer à un flot de sang et de chairs entaillées, de muscles et de corps déchirés par les coups et la douleur.

***

La rivière ne se trouvait pas bien loin, vive et cristalline. Mu s'agenouilla dans un creux où l'eau semblait presque immobile, lui renvoyant son reflet. Il détourna le regard, gêné par l'expression dénuée de vie de ses yeux violets, trop grands dans son visage trop pâle. Plongeant ses mains dans le liquide froid, il brouilla l'onde, soulagé de ne plus se voir, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, lavant le sang séché qui le maculait.

Un bruit dans les fourrés le fit sursauter et il se retourna à temps pour voir charger un homme monté sur un étalon noir. Reculant, il trébucha et tomba dans la rivière, l'eau froide lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de fouet comme le soldat faisait mine de le saisir.

La peur décuple les forces paraît-il…

Pour Mu, elle lui donna des ailes. Filant entre les arbres, l'étalon lancé au galop derrière lui, il se dirigea au jugé vers le camps avant d'entendre des cris s'élever.

Ils avaient été retrouvés !

Les yeux écarquillés, il cria lorsque l'homme le saisit par les cheveux, le traînant à moitié avant de le jeter à terre et de démonter.

- Tu m'auras fait courir petite chose, grogna-t-il avant de le plaquer à terre malgré sa résistance.

Terrifié, Mu voulut appeler à l'aide mais la bouche du soldat, lieutenant d'après ses galons, sur la sienne étouffa sa voix.

Non !

Pitié !

Pas ça !

Pas encore…

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré lorsque son agresseur le pénétra violemment, déchirant sa fragile entrée, déjà mise à mal.

Si les gardes avaient pris soin de ne pas l'abîmer, l'homme lui ne s'attardait guère à ce détail…

Il laisserait ses subordonnés s'amuser avec cet esclave avant de le tuer comme les autres…

Peut-être même qu'ils le garderaient…

Il était si joli…

Le souffle rendu court par la douleur et l'horreur, Mu aperçut le ceinturon de son violeur à peine à un mètre de lui… son épée et sa dague passées dedans. Tendant la main, il referma la main sur la poignée de la dernière avant de ramener son bras comme un serpent prêt à frapper comme le lieutenant rejetait la tête en arrière, l'atteignant à la gorge.

Avec un râle, l'homme tomba sur le dos, s'arrachant de l'atlante qui cria à nouveau, le sang coulant le long de ses cuisses pâles.

Sanglotant, il rampa jusqu'au mourrant et arrachant la lame, il la lui plongea encore et encore dans le torse, s'éclaboussant de son sang avant de la retourner et de la poser contre sa propre gorge.

Il voulait que ça se termine, ne plus jamais penser…

Ne plus revivre ce cauchemar…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler avant qu'il ne lâche l'arme qui entailla sa chair délicate. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, les yeux vidés de toutes expression.

Il se sentait sale mais même l'eau de la rivière ne suffirait à le laver…

Il voulait que ça s'arrête…

***

Le suédois secoua sa lourde chevelure engluée de sang et autre fluides corporels, son regard faisant le tour de la clairière. Il y avait eu moins de perte qu'il ne le pensait du côté des esclaves. Leur toute nouvelle liberté et la rage que DM mettait au combat leur avait donné des ailes.

Maintenant il leur fallait retrouver Mu et en vie... 

Une main sur son épaule en sang, DM contemplait le résultat de l'affrontement avec satisfaction. Bien.... déjà ça de déblayé. Il fallait maintenant penser à ne pas moisir ici. Le temps qu'il nettoie l'égratignure qu'il s'était faite et il pourrait plier bagage. Adieu le repos qu'il avait songé prendre, il allait falloir marcher et s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Se dirigeant vers la rivière, son attention fut détourné de l'eau claire par un mouvement.

- Mu ? 

***

De son côté le poisson rassemblait les esclaves certains complètement hystériques après leur victoire, d'autres au contraire, atterrés par les conséquences de leur actes ou leurs blessures physiques. Il était soulagé de voir que DM n'était que légèrement blessé, espérant fortement qu'il en était de même pour le tibétain.

***

L'atlante releva lentement son visage, maculé de sang où les larmes avaient creusé des rigoles plus pâles, et fixa l'italien comme un animal traqué, reculant et trébuchant sur le cadavre de son agresseur. Il se figea, le regard vide, son esprit niant de toute ses forces ce qui s'était passé.

- Viens. Il faut se tirer d'ici.

Le cancer aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans le vide, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, du sang coulant à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Un instant, il sembla sur le point de parler mais ses jambes choisirent ce moment pour cesser de le soutenir et il tomba à genoux.

Le chevalier aux cheveux bleus hésita, mâchoire serrée, il finit par rejoindre le tibétain, le prenant dans ses bras.

Mu se laissa faire, le regard sans expression, secoué de tremblements.

Il avait mal…

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il fait à ces hommes ?

Il se sentait nauséeux, il avait froid.

Ces mains sur lui…

Non !

Mais c'était DM…

Roméo…

Sa tête roula contre l'épaule du cancer, ses yeux violet fixés devant lui, vides.

Aphrodite arriva quelques instants plus tard, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il se figea et blêmit violemment en voyant Mu.

- Non...

Le chevalier s'approcha lentement de ses amis, le visage rivé sur la figure pâle du tibétain.

- Pas toi...

Il était incapable de bouger, Mu emplissant ses yeux et son esprit, faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface.

- Pas encore... Pas encore... Pas encore...

L'atlante ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer un point dans le vide.

Il faisait si froid…

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

Les mains qui le soutenaient se crispèrent insensiblement.

DM sentait une rage sourde couver en lui mais ce n'était certes pas le moment de la laisser éclater.

Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Aphrodite !

Le cancer secoua le poisson sans ménagement.

Lequel se laissa faire mollement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les traits vides de toute expression de l'atlante.

- J'en ai assez d'un, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Je ne pourrai pas vous remorquer tous les deux.

Dans ses bras, le bélier se rencogna contre lui, cherchant à s'éloigner de cette nouvelle présence.

C'est ce geste de recul qui fit réagir le poisson.

Jamais _il_ ne l'avait repoussé ou n'avait eu peur de lui.

Alors pourquoi Mu ?

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Mu, je te le promet.

Le suédois tendit une main timide vers le tibétain, mais il la laissa retomber en court de route.

Pas encore, c'était trop tôt.

- E... Excuse moi DM. Tu as raison.

Niché contre le cancer, l'atlante avait crispé sa main contre la chemise de ce dernier, terrifié à l'idée de perdre contact avec le guerrier, ses yeux violets grands ouverts mais aveugles à son environnement.

Les poings d'Aphrodite agrippèrent fermement ce qui lui restait de vêtements, les déchirant un peu plus.

Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser, marcher et aller droit devant.

Oublier...

Les yeux du chevalier du cancer se fixèrent sur lui avant de considérer son fardeau aux cheveux mauves.

Deux poids...

Deux poids inutiles qui ne feraient que le retarder, sans parler des autres esclaves.

A suivre


End file.
